Tony x Jinx Preview
by WhoAtHeart
Summary: First meeting. Jinx goes to a party Tony is attending in order to perhaps be asked home by him so she is wearing a slutty dress and sunglasses, indoors, at night, to hide her 'strange' eyes.


**AN: So this has been rattling around in my head and causing me to be unable to think about my other stories so I wrote it down. I'm using the same OC as in Transportation Miscalculation, but she is slightly different and paired up with Tony this time around. Hopefully after I finish TM I can make this a great story of Tony & Jinx's relationship! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

~Tony~

Pepper was droning on about things on the agenda for tomorrow when I spotted the most beautiful woman I had seen yet tonight entering. Her dress was just the right mix of slutty and beautiful. But most notably the woman's eyes were covered by dark sunglasses; at night and indoors. I liked her already.

"Excuse me," I quietly said before making a beeline straight for the stunning young woman. When I reached her I asked, "Sunglasses indoors at night? Do you think that makes you cool?"

She turned her head in my direction, but I honestly couldn't tell you if she was looking at me or not. "Are you going to tell me you, the great Tony Stark, genius, billionaire playboy, has never worn sunglasses indoors at night?"

I chuckled softly, "No, I won't tell you that, but I look cool when I do it."

"And what do I look like in them?"

"Beautiful, mysterious, maybe just a smidge arrogant."

She let out a small laugh that was the most spectacular sound I had ever heard, "Perhaps I simply don't like my eyes. Perhaps I've been teased about them and simply choose to keep them hidden now."

"I can't imagine a gorgeous woman such as yourself has ever been teased about anything. May I see them?" I asked reaching towards her glasses.

She moved out of my reach and circled behind me before whispering in my ear, "Maybe if we were alone, but there are quite a few people around right now."

I turned so I was looking at her once more, "So come home with me."

A small smirk played on her lips, "All right Mr. Stark, so long as we take my car and I get to drive."

I made it look like I was considering when my mind was truly already made up from the jump, "Deal." As we exited the gallery I expected her to hand her ticket to the valet, but instead she simply walked past them and just kept walking. I was getting a bit suspicious, "Um, where are we going?" I asked as I followed a step or two behind her.

She turned to face me and walked backwards as she spoke, "Just around the corner. I parked my car myself; I don't trust anyone else to drive her. I could always just grab it and pick you up if that is too far for you to walk," She mocked.

"Very funny. I'm just worried you have two thugs waiting to kill me," I half-joked.

"Nope, just the one, but I assure you I wouldn't have hired him if I wasn't sure he could get the job done," she said before releasing another of her magnificent laughs.

"Watched him sharpen the knife yourself, did ya?" I asked, continuing our little game.

She was now spinning in small circles as she was walking; it almost looked like a ballerina dancing across a stage. She let out a small, forlorn, sigh, "Alas, my thug prefers brass knuckles. He says it prolongs the high he gets from taking a human life. I guess there really is no accounting for taste. They looked clean if that helps any."

I laughed as we had reached the corner. When we rounded it I made a show of looking all around me for her thug, "Damn, seems you just can't hire a good thug these days," I teased.

She shook her head, "What is this world coming to when a nice young lady can't trust a thug-for-hire? So this is it," She said as she went to stand next to a glossy black car.

It took until I was right next to the car before I realized what it was, but when I did my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Is that a McLaren P1?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep," was all she said as she climbed in and closed the door.

I was especially careful getting in, as I didn't want to damage anything. "How on Earth did you get it? You can't be more than twenty-two!" I said.

"I'm 49% owner of McLaren," she said as if it were nothing.

I watched her as she turned her focus to the road and pulled away from the curb and headed towards my house, the address of which I'd input into her GPS as soon as I'd gotten in. "Did you come to the gallery tonight in hopes I would want you and bring you home with me?" I asked, honestly curious. She didn't seem like the hit-it-and-quit-it type.

She slowly reached up and removed her sunglasses, "Yes, but not for sex."

"What then? My money? My research? My weapons blueprints? What could you possibly want from me if it isn't sex?"

She stopped at a red light and looked at me and for the first time I could see her eyes. They were a bright vivid aquamarine. Until she blinked that is, for when she opened her eyes again they were a deep pool of chocolate brown. "What I want from you Mr. Stark, is answers…and maybe some glasses that I can wear at night and indoors that I can see perfectly out of, but people can't see my fucked up eyes."

I smiled broadly, "I always love a good puzzle!"


End file.
